


Flower

by missdibley



Series: Oh My Oakley [3]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Unrelated (2007)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Oral Sex, Seduction, Smut, liz phair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I continued to stroke his face, singing along like this was a nursery rhyme suitable only for consenting adults. He looked like he wanted to laugh, maybe at how ludicrous the song sounded, perhaps he was just feeling good. A small chuckle left his lips. It sounded like more music to my ears."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower

**Author's Note:**

> So in case you didn't know, I created a Spotify list of songs from Tom's old "song of the day" tweets (remember when he used to do that?) a while ago. It's probably my favorite thing I've ever done on the internet. That and write this fic, of course.
> 
> If you want to check it out, it is [here](https://play.spotify.com/user/jasminedv/playlist/75ExetnpglEshY2k5iQenx).

It wasn't that late. Only just past midnight.

But it had been a long day, and I was tired.

In the last 24 hours, I'd discovered that Oakley, the guy I'd spent the last three weeks of my summer study program fantasizing about, was interested in me. Just because he liked the sound of my voice, or so he said.

We talked, we flirted, we played tag, had sex, fought after one of his former conquests humiliated me in the dining hall, then made up after I serenaded him with a howly, snarly rendition of Liz Phair's "Jealousy" in a crowded pub in front of everybody from our program (and probably half the summer tourists in Oxford), and then had sex again.

Like I said, I was tired.

Oakley was in my bed. He lay next to me, passed out, naked. Lying on his back, one arm cradling my head and the other bent so his hand lay flat on his thigh.

I was curled up next to him, my face pressed to his chest. I rubbed a leg against him. My eyes were closed. I could hear nothing but the gentle whoosh of his exhalations as they tickled the top of my head.

"Where'd you learn to sing like that?" Oakley wondered.

I smiled into Oakley's chest before replying.

"Not in upper school chorus, I can say that much." I turned, moving up so I could rest my head closer to his shoulder. "I've always liked to sing along with whatever I'm listening to. My older cousin Delia loved Liz Phair when she was in high school and college, and bought me her albums on iTunes before I went away this summer."

"Don't think I've heard of her."

"Really? Her first record is a classic. I can make you a mixtape. Or a playlist or whatever."

As soon as I said it, it was pretty much the only thing I wanted to do. Just leap out of bed, crouch naked in front of my laptop, making the perfect list for Oakley so he could understand how much I liked him.

And how much I didn't want to leave him at the end of the week.

"Oh, sure. Whatever. She sounds pretty intense, though."

"Intense? You mean, crazy don't you?"

Oakley shrugged.

"Asshole. Bet you wouldn't say that if she were a dude." I sat up quickly, too quickly, pressing my back against the cool wall so I could collect myself.

"I probably would. I listen to more chill stuff, anyway." Oakley turned towards me, leaning on one side. "You mad?"

"No, not really." I shrugged. "But I bet you have total shit taste in music." I couldn't resist baiting him.

"Pardon? I have impeccable taste in music! I listen to everything."

"Well, that's the problem." I shook my head. "If you listen to everything, you may as well as listen to nothing at all."

"That makes no sense, Helen." Oakley was indignant. "And anyway, I love to dance."

"I could tell. Your stroke is really good." I blushed but I couldn't help the words as they spilled out of my mouth.

"Um, could you repeat that, Helen?" I could hear the smirk in Oakley's voice. "I don't think you've damaged my honor quite enough yet.

"Your honor?" I looked down, smiling at Oakley while I gently took his cock in my hand. I trailed my fingers up and down it, enjoying the velvety feel of it on my skin. "I think that boat has sailed, buddy."

"My honor as a gentleman of culture, a lover of the finer things in life."

"Whatever." I paused, then had a thought. "Okay, so right now, last five songs you listened to on your phone. Go!"

"Challenge accepted!" Oakley leaned over the side of the bed, rifling through the pockets of his shorts in search of his phone.

He tapped the screen to wake it, bringing it close to his face so he could read. He was so beautiful even the bright light of the screen couldn't make him look bad.

"Okay... mmm, where is it? Here we go!" Oakley began to read while I stroked his leg.

"Sigur 3 (Untitled) by Sigur Ros, an ace Icelandic band."

I rolled my eyes.

"Would I have had to heard Sigur 1 or Sigur 2 to understand it?"

Oakley quirked his eyebrows at me in confusion.

"Sorry, sequels, whatever, lame joke. Go on."

"Mumford & Sons, Below My Feet."

"Oh my god - SO BORING."

"It's fantastic!"

"Oakley, that is boring frat bro dude music and you know it!"

"Snob! J'accuse!" Oakley pointed a finger at me, laughing in his accusation.

I took the finger in my mouth, sucking on the tip, reveling in the moan that came from him, before I released his finger with a pop of my lips.

"Don't try to suck your way out of this!"

"Why not? Sounds pretty hot to me" I pouted, returning my hand to his cock.

"Save it for later, woman." Oakley groaned. He squinted at his phone.

"Okay, how's this - Prince, I Wanna Be Your Lover!"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Prince. A classic. Much better."

"Use Somebody, Kings of Leon!" Oakley looked incredulous when I scoffed.

"What are you on about? That's dead sexy."

"What did I  _just_ say about boring frat bro dude music?" I threw my hands up in frustration before folding them in my lap. "Besides, how sexy is it that the lead singer sounds constipated!"

"Ugh!" Oakley grimaced. "Though you may have a point there."

"One song left, _dude_. I hope it's good."

Oakley muttered something under his breath I couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry, what was that? Louder, please."

Oakley sighed.

"Use Somebody."

"AGAIN?!"

"It's a cover... by Laura Jansen, remixed by Armin van Buure." A pause. "It's a dance song! Totally different!"

But it was no good.

I was done for, laughing to myself, tears rolling down my cheeks. I didn't care if my naked belly rolled and jiggled unattractively while I guffawed. I was so happy, giddy even. I felt a slight tingling in my sex, turned on from the laughter and the banter and, oh yes, the feeling of Oakley, lovely naked Oakley, in my bed.

"Oh, Oakley. In the sage words of my favorite character from my favorite movie  _When Harry Met Sally..., 'Everybody thinks they have good taste and a sense of humor but they couldn't possibly all have good taste.'_ " I patted his cheek. "I know you can do better."

"And by better you mean listen to what you listen to?" Oakley's eyes narrowed at me.

"Something like that, yeah." I leaned forward, stepping off the bed so I could grab my phone and plug it into the portable speakers on my nightstand.

"Oakley, if there's one thing I want you to leave you with, something to remember after this summer ends in..." I looked at my bare wrist, pretending to check the time on an imaginary watch. "Three days. We only have three days to have as much fun with each other as we should have had these last three weeks."

"Three days. That's all?" Oakley looked thoughtful.

"Yeah. And then I go back to Queens. And you go back to whatever lovely English hamlet grows such beautiful English boys such as yourself. And maybe we see each other after this." I shrugged. "Maybe not. Either way, this was nice."

"It was. It still is. Come here." Oakley held his arms out to me.

"Just a second. I want to tell you something." I sat on on the bed, legs crossed over the edge, pressing my ass against Oakley's hip. He scooted back a little, then began stroking my back.

"Tell me. Please." Oakley whispered.

I picked up my phone, found the song I needed, hit play. As soon as the song began, I began stroking his face, rubbing his lips, petting his ears, combing his curls and arranging them around his head like a halo.

"Just listen, Oakley. Listen."

> _Every time I see your face_  
>  _I get all wet between my legs_  
>  _Every time you pass me by_  
>  _I heave a sigh of pain_

Liz Phair's voice sounded weird and tinny, high for the chorus, almost needy. The chorus looped in the background as she sang the verses in a lower, kind of dangerous voice. I sang along, singing in a lower register than the track, making my voice less nasal than Liz's. I wanted Oakley to hear the burn, feel the heat.

> _Every time I see your face_  
>  _I think of things unpure unchaste_  
>  _I want to fuck you like a dog_  
>  _I'll take you home and make you like it_

The pupils in Oakley's eyes grew large and dark as I continued to stroke his face, singing along like this was a nursery rhyme suitable only for consenting adults. He looked like he wanted to laugh, maybe at how ludicrous the song sounded, perhaps he was just feeling good. A small chuckle left his lips. It sounded like more music to my ears.

I touched his neck and his shoulders, gently massaging his biceps, then lacing my fingers through his to stroke them gently, but studiously ignoring his dick (his beautiful, beautiful dick), which began to stir.

> _Everything you ever wanted  
>  _ _Everything you ever thought of is  
>  _ _Everything I'll do to you  
>  _ _I'll fuck you and your minions too_

I moved on the bed, straddling Oakley's thighs and then seated myself right below his pelvis.

Even as his eyes questioned me, and his lips would open to release short, sweet gasps as I continued in my caresses, Oakley knew not to breathe a word.

I ran my hands up and down his chest, not changing the pressure even as his breaths became faster.

I wanted to make this last.

I sang the next verse in a moan because of course I did.

> _Your face reminds me of a flower_  
>  _Kind of like you're underwater_  
>  _Hair's too long and in your eyes_  
>  _Your lips a perfect suck me size_

While I sang, I took my hands off Oakley so I could touch myself, tweaking my nipples into hard nubs before I ran my palms over them. I massaged my hips with a firmer hand before I gave my clit a swipe with a thumb. I took a finger, teased my slick folds briefly, moaning as I touched myself, then withdrew it, and wafted the finger under Oakley's nose.

Oakley's hips bucked, and I bucked in response. I pressed my thumb to his lips. Oakley took it into his mouth with a grateful whimper, sucking greedily, swirling the tip of his tongue around the base of my digit. I gave him what I hoped was my most angelic smile.

> _You act like you're fourteen years old_  
>  _Everything you say is so_  
>  _Obnoxious, funny, true and mean_  
>  _I want to be your blowjob queen_

My throat was dry, and I sounded hoarse. I stopped singing even as the song continued.

"Oakley..." I breathed, moving down the bed so I could press my lips to his cock, take it into my mouth, swallow him as best I could.

"Nnngggghhh," Oakley groaned, not able to speak as I slowly, gently, flicked at the tip of his dick. Licking the pre-cum, swirling my tongue, then pressing my tongue flat against the shaft as I dragged it down to his testicles. I'd been massaging them, pumping them gently in my hands.

I widened my mouth, lowered my head, then carefully swallowed as much of him as I could, stopping only when I could feel the pressure of his dick at the back of my mouth. I took a few deep slow breaths, then began to suck.

"Oh fuck. Oh Helen. Please." Oakley whined as I kept my head perfectly still. I felt like time had stopped so I could do this, feel all the power and all the heat centered in my humble mouth, my tiny lips. I moaned, hoping the vibrations from my throat shook Oakley to his core.

"Helen, baby." I felt Oakley's hands caress the side of my head, then guide it carefully off.

I looked up at Oakley in confusion.

"Was it not good?" I asked softly.

"It's incredible. Oh baby, it's so good. But it's my turn."

"Your turn?"

"Yes." Oakley moved off the bed, then helped me lie back where he had lain.

The pillow and the mattress were still warm. There was a fresh towel down, which I put there after the first time we fucked that evening and I let him come inside me. He pumped his cock a few times, moving his hand over it quickly, then let it alone while he walked to the foot of the bed.

He began to crawl up the bed, on his hands and knees, just like the first time, just like the lawn, hovering over me. Instead of crawling atop, he lay on his belly between my legs.

"Oakley!" I gasped when he slid his hands underneath my ass, lifting me until my cunt was right under his sweet, firm mouth.

Oakley tongued around my labia, squeezing my ass with his hands as he did so.

I let my head fall back but snapped it back up when he squeezed harder. He lifted his lips away from my cunt.

"I want you to look at me." Oakley commanded.

"You're going to look at me."

I folded the pillow under my head to prop it up, bit my trembling lip.

His eyes still on me, Oakley dipped his head down again to return to the task at hand. He sucked on my labia, slurping obscenely and humming as he did.

I felt one of his hands leave my ass, the fingers dancing over a spot just below my folds. He began to tickle, then press that spot, increasing the pressure while he sucked harder.

"Fuuucccckkkk," I moaned.

Oakley groaned in reply, then hooked a finger inside of me. He pressed it inside, insistently, on a sweet spot.

"Oh god. Oh shit. Please Oakley. Don't stop." I was in agony.

I wanted to draw my legs up, kick them, anything to distract from this pleasure that I felt might split me in two. But I didn't want him to stop.

Oakley took my clit between his lips, holding it still while he flicked at it from within. His tongue felt like a flicker, a spark, so light in comparison to the two fingers now pumping into my sex.

I clenched, trying to keep the fingers still, trying to control something, but it was no use. Oakley had me.

My clit still trapped between his lips, Oakley began to hum gently. The song had ended, so he hummed to a song inside his head, ignoring the erratic rhythm of my voice begging and pleading.

"Oakley, please. Let me come. I want to come for you so badly," I cried.

Oakley used his hands to press more firmly on my inner thighs, and I could feel my hips ache a little as I opened myself up. He tongued my cunt, fucking deep inside while working my clit with the occasional kiss or suck.

Oakley moved his fingers back in me, pumping me faster and faster, as his lips returned to my clit, my poor little nub, to suck. Sucking and then caressing it with his tongue, then curling his tongue around it to suckle and make it more swollen.

I had been drawing my nipples between my fingers, syncing my actions with the movement of Oakley's tongue as he sucked. I pinched and pulled and rubbed them.

Whenever I tried to reach down to touch Oakley, his face or his hair, he'd shake his head vigorously, making me shriek. I'd then return my hands to my breasts, rubbing and touching while his mouth continued its work.

At last Oakley, still fucking me with his fingers, gently touched the tip of his tongue to my clit, just for an instant, before taking it between his lips for one hard, long pull.

"Oakley!"I screamed his name, then reached down and grabbed his head. I gripped it, ground my cunt into his face, without sense of shame. I felt my body spasm again and again as my orgasm tore through me. I arched, then fell back on the bed with a soft bounce and a squeak.

Delirious. Delicious. That's how I felt. I hardly noticed Oakley as he crawled up and gently laid on top of me. He hummed tunelessly in my ear.

"You okay?" Oakley's voice was music to my ears.

"No."

"No? Did I hurt you?" Oakley sounded upset. "Lemme check..."

"No. It's... how I feel. After that. After what you did. I'll never be okay." I kissed him tenderly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Oakley pressed his face into the crook of my neck, brought a hand to stroke my face.

I could feel my face twist in confusion.

"Oak?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you still...? Is that...?"

"Yeah." Oakley kissed the tip of my nose.

"You're still hard." I said in utter disbelief but it was true. I could feel his dick, throbbing against my leg.

"Yes." He paused. "Is that a problem? If so, I can take care of it. I don't want you to think you have to..."

I pressed my fingers to his lips.

"Hush." I moved my hand down, stroking his rib cage. I slid my leg up and down against his erection.

"Just give me a second, and I'll be ready to sing again."


End file.
